


just a lonely old man

by Blaiddsumu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Asexual W. D. Gaster, Askblog in fic form, Autistic Papyrus (Undertale), Autistic Sans (Undertale), Autistic W. D. Gaster, Gaster WILL be your dad. this is a threat., Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Parent W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, There's so many gaster tags lmao, Undertale Pacifist Route, i don't think i can even write a neurotypical character lmao, in this house we drink Respect Papyrus Juice, non-conventional format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddsumu/pseuds/Blaiddsumu
Summary: There's someone in the void...
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster & Sans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	just a lonely old man

**Author's Note:**

> SUP Y'ALL i may or may not have started an ask blog on tumblr and realized i can totally just cross post it here  
> so thats what im doing
> 
> if y'all wanna check it out, see the Most up to date version, [here's a link to all the posts so far in chronological order.](https://wingsdingus.tumblr.com/tagged/update/chrono)  
> also you can send in asks too
> 
> i'll be posting ten posts per chapter btw, so expect another chapter Soon :)

There's no wind in the void...

  
*Oh, there's someone there?

“HELLO TO YOU AS WELL, MYSTERIOUS DISEMBODIED VOID VOICE,”

“AND, AS THE KIDS SAY, UWU”

“AND WHO ARE YOU, DISEMBODIED VOICE? **IT’S RUDE TO NOT INTRODUCE YOURSELF.** ”

“ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE ARE APPARENTLY MULTIPLE OF YOU,”

“THOUGH, I ASSUME THIS IS COMING FROM THE INTERNET FROM THE SURFACE, SINCE THERE ISN’T A WEBSITE CALLED ‘TUMBLR’ ON MY SUCCESSOR’S UNDERNET. WHICH ONLY MAKES IT EVEN MORE FASCINATING…”

“I KNOW IT’S ALLURING, BUT IT’S REALLY NOT WORTH NONEXISTENCE.”

“I WISH I COULD BE THERE FOR…”

*Gaster seems lost in thought.

“RARELY, I CAN EVEN PHYSICALLY AFFECT THE REAL WORLD, THOUGH IT TAKES A LOT OUT OF ME TO DO SO.”

“BUT FOR NOW, I MUST RETURN TO THE VOID, IT IS TRULY EXHAUSTING TO REMAIN HERE FOR ANY AMOUNT OF TIME”

“IT… PAINS ME… THAT I CANNOT BE THERE FOR THEM WHEN THEY NEED ME.”

*He doesn’t want to insult his successor.

“I DO NOT HAVE A RELIABLE METHOD OF FINDING PIECES OF MYSELF. I HAPPEN TO COME ACROSS THEM IN THE VOID, BUT IT IS UNPREDICTABLE WHEN OR WHERE. I COULD FIND ANOTHER PIECE IN FIVE MINUTES, OR FIVE DECADES.”

“IT IS A SHAME, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOTH OF THEM.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow this blog on tumblr at [wingsdingus](https://wingsdingus.tumblr.com/) for the most current posts and all that fun stuff
> 
> (sorry that this isn't very screen reader friendly! I'm planning on getting a completely image-free version of this out as well for those who like to use, and rely on, screen readers, but it'll take a bit more time 'cause my writing juices don't flow quite as easily as my drawing juices)
> 
> ((also if you're here from my other fic i have yet to update: i am so sorry but undertale kidnapped me again. i'll post to that eventually. i promise))


End file.
